The Courage to Love
by Searsha33
Summary: Draco and Ginny are madly in love..but their families has brought much turmoil...he plans to marry her secretly...but his father finds out...what will happen? will they marry?


The Courage to Love 

On a distant hillside a lonely figure stands, silhouetted against a gray sky. With the snow, falling softly down, she looks out over the countryside and sighs.

In the silence, she hears the sound of footsteps in the snow and turns to see who it is. The wind blows her red hair across her face, the very same face, that when touched by her lover's hand, feels like silk.

They meet and in the stillness of that moment, he takes her face into his hands and gently kisses her.

The wind picks up and they embrace one another. She always feels so protected, so safe, in his arms. As she rests her head against his chest, she can hear his heart. It wasn't that long ago, that he almost died.

"I wish…I wish that we didn't have to sneak around…it's so unfair!" He moved her face to look at his and in a low voice said, "I know, someday soon…I promise," and tilted her chin up so that he could kiss her again. "We better be getting back, we'll be missed," and very reluctantly took her hand to lead her back down the hill, but she wouldn't go. "No…I don't want too," and her eyes were pleading."

:"Ginny my sweet, we can't stay here, we'll freeze! Come on…"

"No Draco, because as soon as were back, we have to act like we hate each other, while all our friends can walk with their lovers, arm in arm or hand in hand and I can't…it hurts." Draco seeing Ginny so upset held her close, "It hurts me too. I'd give anything to be able to show you off, to publicly show my affection for you, but I know if I did, the news would get back to my father and your safety would be at risk. I can't let that happen, you're my life, without you there would be…" he fell silent. "Do you still have my ring?"

Ginny pulled her necklace out from her sweater and on a small, gold, chain was a diamond ring. Draco smiled, and kissed her. "I haven't forgotten what I promised when I gave you that. I will make you my wife, but you have to be patient, just for alittle bit longer…ok?" Ginny holding onto the ring smiled, "I know, and I'll wait."

"Good, now lets hurry, I'm sure we've been missed already." Hand in hand they walked, neither of them saying a word. When they got down to the road that would lead them to the entrance of Hogwarts, they stopped. "You better go first; I'll follow after a few minutes or so." Draco looked sad and it hurt Ginny. She embraced Draco and kissed him very passionately. With tears falling down her face, Draco could taste them. She pulled away and ran towards the school. He watched her go until he could no longer see her. Shivering as he stood there, he yelled, "Damn you Father! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this predicament." His heart ached and it felt heavy. There was so much emotion going on inside him, and he felt very stressed.

He took his time walking back to school, like Ginny, he too hated to act like she didn't matter. It pained him terribly. His friends still question him about the night he and Ginny danced together at the schools Halloween dance. He told them that the only reason why he did that was because someone from Slytherin had made a bet with him. It seemed to hold true for them, but Draco knew the real story.

The following day Draco was having a difficult time. It seemed that everything he did was backfiring, and to make things worse, Professor Snape had taken notice of this. "Draco…"not getting a response, "Mr. Malfoy!" now yelling, but he finally got Dracos attention. "What!" Draco snapped back and the whole class hushed. Looking at Draco now, with his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed over his chest, Professor Snape was ready to pounce. "If you **ever **take that tone of voice with me again…you will find yourself on the next train home, **is **that clear Mr. Malfoy?"

"Whatever…"

"Excuse me?" as his voice got louder. Everyone in the room couldn't believe how disrespectful Draco was. They all knew that Draco was Professor Snapes favorite student, but by the looks of this…it didn't seem that way anymore.

"**Ye**s…**Si**r…" and looked straight into Snapes eyes. Draco looked angry and he was. He was angry at everyone and everything, except for Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to talk to you after class," and made it very clear by the way he looked at him. "Class is dismissed!" His eyes never left Draco.

Neville, being thick at the moment made notice that the bell hadn't rung yet and preceded to inform theProfessor. Snape turned around to look at Neville, his eyes were glaring, "You question my authority Mr. Longbottom? Ten points will be taken from Griffindor!"

Neville was shocked and continued. "But…."

"Twenty points, keep going Mr. Longbottom, I don't mind taking points!" The whole class got up quickly and left the room. Everyone was whispering as they collected their books and wondered what was going to happen next.

"What's going on and don't tell me nothing, for I know you too well," inquired the Professor.

"I can't tell you Sir…" and he looked straight down at the floor. Snape was not going to let him off easy, but he had to stand firm. "Mr…Draco look…does it have **anything **to do with Miss Weasley?" Draco immediately looked up. ("How did he know, how…") but he soon remembered that night when Ginny had detention in his classroom. "Why do you ask?" trying to sound as if she didn't matter. Snape raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Because she was washing the floor without a bucket or brush, that's why!" Draco felt his face burn with embarrassment. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sir…I…I uh…I care for Miss, I mean, Ginny, and she feels the same towards me, but there's a problem…my Father." It felt as if the whole world was lifted off his chest when he finished speaking. "Yes, you do have a problem. I know your Father well and he would not approve of your choice. What do you plan on doing about it? he listen attentively. "I don't know? We've been…secretly seeing each other, but I'm getting tired of that. I just don't want…" he paused and put his face into his hands. "That **would **explain your bad mood and attitude," as he eyed Draco. "Sorry Sir, I just can't take it anymore though and I'm not sure what to do." He turned and sat down at the nearest desk and stared at the floor. Snape saw his desperation and felt sorry for him. "Look…." he started to give some advice, when Draco told him that he and Ginny were engaged. "That came out of nowhere Mr. Malfoy! You really know how to create a mess for yourself, not to mention Miss Weasley's **and **both your families! Here, I thought I'd only have to deal with you two, but now… I'm not quite sure I can help."

Not only is this not getting any better, its now feeling as though there was no hope in sight. He got up abruptly, grabbed for the nearest thing he could find and threw it as hard as he could across the room. "I hate this! I hate my life, it so sucks! I can never have a normal existence! My father taught me well, yes he did!" his anger was getting the best of him and was flooding out, uncontrollably. He ran for the door and just as he was about to leave Professor Snape called out, "Stop! If you don't I'll be forced to use magic!" Draco froze and hit the door with his fist. He turned around, the expression on his face let Snape know that he felt lost.

He slid his back, all the way down the front of the door as he went to sit on the floor and there, in sheer desperation, wept, probably for the first time in his life.

Professor Snape quickly got up and walked over to Draco. Looking down at him, he knew that something had to be done and done quickly, for he feared Draco might do something irrational.

"Draco, look at me…" but Draco continued to weep. "Draco! Be a man and look at me!" with that Draco did as he was told. "You say, you and Miss Weasley are engaged, am I correct?"

"Yes.." and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"If you can calm yourself enough to listen, I think I know how to help you. I really shouldn't though, not in this case, but you are obviously desperate. Tomorrow morning…"

Draco ran to the hillside where they've been meeting for the past week or so. She wasn't there yet, but he knew she would be. He paced back and forth in the cold snow. His hands were freezing and he put them up to his mouth to warm them up. You could see the steam seep through his fingers. "Where is she!" he pleaded.

Suddenly there she was and he ran down to embrace her. He swept her into his arms and kissed her. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you!" he eagerly asked. Ginny smiled at him and started to giggle, "Draco, I'm not that late, just a few minutes! Whats got you in such a rage?" and stood there with wonderment.

"I've got great news!" and swung her around as he held her. She, laughing now, was wondering what he had to tell her. Obviously he had good news!

"I have talked with Professor Snape about us…" but she didn't let him finished. "You what? Are you mad? Draco, now we **are **in trouble, he'll go straight to your Father!" she was hurt. "How could you be so thick?" "No, wait Ginny, he wants to help us! Really! He knows someone who could…" and took both her hands in his, "who could marry us tomorrow!" Ginny just stood there , unable to speak. ("Did I just hear him say "marry tomorrow'?) She looked into those beautiful eyes, eyes that told her how much he loved her, that he deeply cared. "Marry…tomorrow?" and took a deep breath. "Why so soon?"

"Because once were married, no harm could come to you, you wouldn't be taken away from me!" and squeezed her hands tighter. He looked so excited and she didn't want to spoil his moment, but someone, she thought, has to be level headed here. This was a big step, something you don't just rush into, there are consequences to consider also, like their parents reaction! She had always dreamt of her wedding day, you know, with flowers, music and all her loved ones around them to help celebrate. This was not how she pictured it and was getting scared.

"Oh Draco…I don't know…it's all so sudden…so," words escaped her.

"What? What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted! You do want this, don't you?" Draco was getting nervous. "Ginny please…I can't keep secretly meeting with you anymore, it's too hard and I'm tired." He was now pleading with her. "I want us to be like everyone else! I want us to have a normal relationship, can't you see that?"

"So, lets have a normal relationship! Why do we have to get married to have just that?" she was looking at him tenderly. She did want to marry him, but not like this.

"He dropped her hands and turned away, hurt. "Why don't you just drive a dagger through my heart, or kill me right on the spot! " He was waiting for her reply, but none was offered. He whipped around and he looked as though someone put a curse on him. "Ginny, how can you be so hurtful? I spilled my guts out to a teacher and you've just thrown it all away, as if it meant nothing to you! Do I mean that little to you?" A tear was seen coming down his face. "Say something!" he was getting angry.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't realize how much this meant to you. I didn't mean to upset you so, please…forgive me?" and started to approach him, but Draco stood his ground and said, "Don't! I don't want your sympathy! I want your love, but I guess I misread your feelings…Miss Weasley."

She hadn't been called that in months! Now she knew he was deeply hurt and tried to convey her love to him. "Draco listen, please…" and grabbed his hand before he had the chance to walk away. With tears coming down she took both his hands to her face and kissed them. "I love you more than life itself, can't you see that? Why else would I have stayed by your bedside for days on end at the hospital, without even leaving to eat, If I didn't love you. I stood up for you when Ron said I was wasting my time with you! " Draco looked at her, he didn't know any of this. "I do want to marry you, honestly, but I'm so scared! It's happening all so fast! I can't think straight!"

Draco saw that she meant every word, for he saw it in her eyes. He pulled her arms to go around his waist and embraced her, very tight. "Ginny…" he whispered, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to lash out at you. It's just that things are happening so fast and my emotions are all confused. All I know is that I need you to be with me, at every waking moment. Not for an hour or even a day, **always**." He pulled away slightly to look at her face. He wiped her tears away with his scarf and then kissed her. Whimpering slightly, he hushed her,"Please don't cry Ginny, I'm sorry."

But she didn't want to stop, and her crying got the better of her. Draco saw a small house over in the field, in the far distance and carried Ginny towards it. He kicked opened the door, and inside saw an old couch. He walked over and set Ginny down upon it. Closing the door he turned and saw that she was still quite upset and sat down beside her.

"Ginny…please stop, don't cry anymore, you know it bothers me to see you so hurt. Please won't you stop?" He cupped her face with his hands and kept kissing her face until she did.

"Draco, this has been very emotional for me too!" I so much want to do the right thing," and wiped her face off with her hands. "Is this the only way we can make this work, by marrying?"

"Ginny, I graduate this year. After graduation Father will want me to become a Death Eater and I really don't want that. You still have one more year at Hogwarts. When I do go, there is no way that we could ever see each other again! Professor Dumbledore detests Death Eaters and your family will never let me come within an inch of your house, not to mention your brothers all hate me and my parents hate yours! It's a no win battle! Don't you see? It's the only way!" He just sat there holding her hands.

"You're right…but after you graduate where am I to go? We don't have a house! And I'm sure that when your Father finds out about our marriage, he'll cut you off completely. You'll be penniless!"

Draco knew of these consequences, but didn't have a clue as to what they should do.

"I don't know…but I'll think of something. Please don't worry. I'll take good care of you Ginny, really I will." Something inside her told her this was a bad idea, but she didn't want to lose him, not after everything they've been through. "Let me talk to Snape again…" but Ginny interrupted, " No, I'll go and talk to Dumbledore, maybe he'll know what to do." Draco agreed. "How shall I know what Dumbledores plans are ? Will you send me an owl?" he waited for her reply. "I'll meet you at your chamber, midnight tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that'll be ok, but be careful. I don't want you to get caught."

"I promise I will. We better get back, we've been gone too long I'm afraid," and got up to leave.

"One last kiss before we go," and tenderly touched her lips with his. They were so warm and inviting and he wanted more, but time was ticking away dangerously and they needed to be gone.

"I pray that things will go well for you when you talk to Dumbledore. "I'll be waiting…" and opened the door. He took one more look at her, blew her a kiss and departed. She watched him leave. The wind grew more wild and whipped the snow about. She hurried herself out the door and into the cold. It was blustery and the wind bit at her face. With her hood now up and over her face, she fought her way back into the school.

Part 2

Ginny stood in front of the bronze Phoenix statue, she was shaking terribly. "Am I doing the right thing? " she thought to herself? Oh, I don't know what to do! If I don't, Draco will be very upset with me and who knows what he'll do. Then, if I do, there'll probably be a wedding…a-and it's just too soon! I'm not ready! I thought I was, but…I'm not." and turned to walk away. She couldn't have taken but a few steps when she heard, " Miss Weasley can I help you?" It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh…no, I was just going to the Hall to get something to eat, thanks." and started to walk faster. She didn't want to talk to him, not yet at least.

"Ginny! What did you want to see me about?" Dumbledore walked towards her.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?" and tried to sound as if he had made a mistake. She hid her eyes from his view, for she knew if Dumbledore just looked at her, he'd see the truth.

"There is something you want to talk to me about, isn't there?" said Dumbledore.

She couldn't keep it to herself anymore and said,"Oh P-Professor its awful! I'm so confused! I don't know what to do! No matter what I decide to do, someone is going to get hurt! she was frantic.

"Come with me to my office. I'll get Professor Snape to get Draco." and walked her back to the statue.

"But how did you know I wanted to talk to you about…Draco?" she said.

"There is a lot about me - you do not know, but I do know you have a servious problem, am I right?" he inquired.

"Yes…" Ginny was feeing alittle bit more relaxed now. Dumbledore always knew how to make a student feel comfortable. He had such gentle eyes and his voice was always steady, You hardly ever heard him yell. He was a great Headmaster.

As Ginny sat there waiting for Draco to come, she noticed Fawlkes on his perch, starring at her. Fawlkes was a Phoenix and a beautiful bird at that. Ginny always liked his brightly colored feathers. He was quite the gentle bird. She remembered when he came down into the chamber and cured Harry of his injury.

Suddenly the door opened…there stood Draco with Professor Snape behind him. He had a look of great concern on his face. Snape had his usual stoneface expression.

"Ahhh…come in, come in! Take a seat please." and motioned them to the chairs in front of his desk. Draco smiled alittle at Ginny as he sat down. Snape took his seat next to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ginny has told me that you two have a certain situation that needs my attention. Is that true Draco?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir…there is a …situation." and glanced over to look at her. He was nervous, she saw that in his face.

"It is my understanding that you wish to marry her. Correct?" and waited patiently for Draco to reply.

"Yes." Draco wiped his hands on his pants for they were getting sweaty and cleared his throat.

"Have you asked her parents permission yet?" and now, he looked very seriously at Draco, for he knew he did not.

"No, but only because I knew that they probably wouldn't approve!" he was trying to sound sincere, but before he could continue Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet him.

"Then – I cannot either." and he was very solemn.

Both he and Ginny just stared in disbelief. Different emotions were running through their thoughts, amidst much confusion. They couldn't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't help them. He always said "help would be given to those who asked for it." So now they're asking, but…he didn't return the favor.

"Why not?" Draco stood up. He was angry and his emotions were starting to show. Ginny put her hand on his arm beckoning him to sit down, but he just shrugged it off.

"If I marry you both today or tomorrow, you would have achieved nothing, for you would have created a bigger mess then what you have right now. Do you want to start your life, together, with your love ones hurt? I would hope not -. don't you agree?" He could sense that Draco was not going to listen to anything he had to say to him. All he knew was that he had planned on marrying Ginny and now it was dashed away.

"I love her! I-I don't want to lose her! Can't you see that? When I go back home after Graduation, my Father wants me to become a Death Eater! I don't want that, I detest the thought of it, but what choice have I got now? You just told me you don't wish to help! Thanks…" and walked over to the bookcase. He kept his back towards them.

"Draco!" Professor Snape ordered .

"Calm yourself Severus…" and raised his hand. ' Yelling isn't going to settle anything tonight. What we need is calm, logically thinking."

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Draco and said, " I never said I wouldn't marry you. What I did say is that I will not marry you now.!" Draco turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"Ginny has one more year left at Hogwarts. Let her finish her year out here. In the meantime, she could tell her parents about you and your plans. They will need that time to see you, as she – Ginny - sees you, a respectful, young man. You, on the other hand, if you want to stay here after you graduate and use Hogwarts as your asylum you may. Then, and only then, when Ginny graduates, if you still wish to marry her, I will be most happy to join you together as man and wife. What do you say to that?" and turned to see what Ginny thought.

"I think it's a splendid idea, don't you agree Draco?" she was so relieved.

"I guess… there's nothing as else!" he was very disappointed. How could Ginny sit there and be so happy, when I feel like screaming, Draco thought.

"Excellent! In the meantime, I think you should just watch yourselves when you two are together, especially you Draco. Your father has a lot of people working for him who watch you continually. If you want to marry Ginny like you say you do, I'd watch my back. You're lucky you haven't been caught yet!" he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, we appreciate everything you've done for us tonight." and stood up to go over by Draco…who for some unknown reason was not there anymore. He left without saying a word!

"Where's Draco? He was just here! I hope he hasn't gone and done something foolish!" Ginny dashed out the door and ran through the corridors. She wasn't quite sure where the passage was to Dracos chamber, but she had to find it fast.

Snape had followed her out the door and yelled out to her, "Turn to your left, the door is right past the Knightsbridge picture!" He was out of breath when he caught up with her. She couldn't open it, it was locked!

"Alohomora!" and door opened. Ginny ran inside to see Draco sitting on the edge of his bed.

"D-Draco…why did you leave? What's gotten into you tonight?" she was trying to catch her breath. He looked positively distraught. No emotion was showing, but he just stared at the floor, he didn't even acknowledge Ginnys question.

"Draco answer me please? You're scaring me?" she wasn't sure if she should sit down next to him. "Professor, I think I'll be alright ,I'll handle this - ok? Thanks. Professor Snape turned and shut the door behind him. Turning around she asked her question again, "Draco, why did you leave?"

"What does it matter to you? You got your wish - now leave." and kept looking at the floor.

" What are you talking about? My wish…I don't understand?" she said.

Draco walked very fast over to where she stood and pinned her to the door. " Oh, you don't understand? Well, let me make it clearer for you. You don't have to marry me tomorrow! There, are you happy now? Do you understand?" and let go of her. He walked over to his desk where a pile of books laid.

Ginny was quite shaken by his reaction and chose her words very carefully. "B-but Draco…he said he would still marry us…don't you remember?" and stood nervously shaking.

Books went flying off the desk top and turned to look at her. "Tell me something Ginny, when is that ever going to happen, tell me? You have taken my heart…a-and thrown it on the ground. Damn it Ginny I love you! I'd give up my life for you if that's what you wanted, but to just do what you've done is…" go away…go find your Potter." and looked out the window.

"What are you saying? You don't want me anymore! Only because you won't be marrying me tomorrow? That's awfully shallow of you! . Has it ever occurred to you - my feelings about all this? Has it?" and cautiously walked over towards him.

He grabbed her arms and held them tight. He couldn't think of anything to say, only that he hurt so bad inside.

"You're huring me Draco, stop!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm hurting you! What about me?" and kissed her very hard, so hard that she whinced. He pulled away, Ginny was rubbing her lips, they were red.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" and started to cry.

He picked her up and took her to his bed. There he laid her down. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. He never said a word, he just kept his eyes on her and his calmness took on an eerie feeling.

"Draco what are you doing? I really don't think this is a good time to be doing this, you're very upset right now." she was trying to think of anything to get him to stop, but nothing was working.

He approached the bed, eyes still upon her. Laying down, he pulled her over and on top of him. He placed his hands on her face and just looked at her. Tears were falling from her face and wetting his chest.

"Draco… why?" she cried.

"Kiss me" he whispered. She brought her face close to his ,with lips quivering, she kissed him. Draco moaned and pulled her into him. He wanted her badly, he wanted to let her know just how much she had hurt him, yet, how much he still needed and loved her. Rolling over, he now was on top of her.

"Ginny, please…I need you. Don't say no, not tonight.' and kissed her neck. He tugged at her blouse, he wanted to feel her skin next to his. She didn't stop him and her blouse found its way to the floor.

He stopped and with a wave of his hand, the lights went out.

Part 3

It was early dawn and the sun was barely up. Not a sound could be heard, except for footsteps in the distance. Footsteps that sounded as if someone was running. It was Ginny, she was running, trying to forget what had just happened. She covered her mouth, for she feared she'd wake anyone who was in listening distance, but she was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why did he treat me like that? Why?" she wondered and tripped over a broken piece of limestone that was on the floor. Her stomach ached and she wrapped her arms around her waist. She just laid there, cold and shaking. Her eyes were swollen from crying so much.

"I need help!" she though and got up as best as she could. She was hurting bad. The hospital wing wasn't too far from where she stood and made her way to see Madam Pomfrey.

When she got to the doors of the hospital wing,she burst through them and fell to the ground, sobbing. "Help me…please!"

Madam Pomfrey ran over to Ginnys side, she was obviously quite concerned. "My dear child, what has happened to you?" and helped her over to a bed. She noticed that Ginny was in a state of shock and quickly gave her a sleeping draught.

When Ginny awoke, Professor Dumbledore was sitting next to her bedside. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes filled up with tears.

"There, there…don't speak now, just rest, we can talk later. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He was very concerned, for he had some idea what had happened, but he needed to hear from Ginny first before he did anything.

He got up and went over to Madam Pomfrey and said; " make sure she is not disturbed. Whatever happened last night was terrifying enough to put her in such a state."

"What if her family wants to see her?" she asked.

"Send them to my office. I don't want her talking, at least, not at this time, she's been through enough." and walked away.

Draco awoke and turned to look over at Ginny, but she wasn't there. He quickly sat up and called for her. "Ginny…Ginny where are you?" but no response. He got up and put his robe on. Walking over to his bathroom he thought that maybe she was taking a bath and knocked on the door, "Ginny are you in there?" Nothing. He opened the door to find that it was empty. " Where is she?" he thought. He walked back over to the bed to get dressed when he noticed it…blood…on his bed. "Ginny!" Now he was desperate. "Where could she have gone?" he thought. His heart was racing. He quickly got dressed and ran down to the Hall to see if she was there. Bursting through the doors, he had startled some of the students. He drew his eye over to the Griffindor table, but she wasn't there.

Professor Dumbledore caught sight of Draco and saw that he was definitely upset. He got up quietly and left the Hall.

Draco ran back out into the corridor and right into Dumbledore. "Excuse me Sir, but have you seen Ginny?" he was breathing rather fast as if he couldn't catch his breath.

"Yes…" said Professor Dumbledore coolly.

"Where – where is she? Something has" …and closed his mouth quickly. Dumbledores face was of pure anger. He didn't need to say a thing, for his face said it all.

"Come with me Draco, we need to speak to your Headmaster." and turned around.

Draco had no idea what was going on, only that Ginny was hurt and he had to find her.

They walked in on Snape as he was busily working on a potion. "Headmaster, Draco…what's wrong?" and looked over at Dumbledore. He noticed the expression. Snape's eyebrows rose up and he drew his attention over to Draco. "Sit…" he said sternly, motioning to Draco.

"Professor Snape, I think you should ask Draco here, just what had happened last night." and sat down.

Snape himself was curious and asked Draco; " so…what did happen Malfoy?" looking directly at his face.

"I don't understand what you're asking Sir? he said.

"Let me put it into words that you will understand then. What did you do to Miss Weasley after I left your Chamber?" and placed his hands on his desk top, very hard.

"I – I don't remember…really!" he was scared. Something has happened to Ginny, but what!

"You mean to tell me, you have no recollection of last night at all?" he asked

"None! What's going on here? What's happened to Ginny?" he was very upset.

Snape turned towards Dumbledore and motioned for him to confer with him out in the corridor. As they both left the office, Dracos thoughts were on Ginny. "What could I've have done to her that would make Snape and Dumbledore so mad at me?" and sat there puzzling.

Snape slammed open the door and rushed over to where Draco sat. He was looking murderous.

"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy!" and pulled him up by his arm, dragging him into the corridor. He stated quite firmly, "we're going to the hospital wing, maybe then it'll refresh your memory!" and literally dragged him by the arm. Draco kept tripping, he had trouble keeping up with Professor Snape.

They reached the hospital wing doors. Snape flung Draco through them and he fell to the floor.

"Professor Snape, what is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey asked, " Ginny Weasley is not to be disturbed!" and she stood in front of them with both her arms out stretched on either side.

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey, we won't wake her. I just want Mr. Malfoy here to see what his actions have done." and pushed him towards Ginnys bed.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

Upon seeing her, Draco froze. She laid there so quietly, but she had scratches on her arms and neck. Her mouth was swollen and blue.

"Ginny!" with tears falling down his face he continued, "What has happened to you?" and rushed over to her side. "Who did this to you?" He touched her arm and she flinched. She never woke, but he noticed that every so often she would twitch.

He turned and looked at both Snape and Madam Pomfrey. He was confused. "You're not the gentleman I thought you would be Mr. Malfoy!" his words were icy cold. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He wanted to slap Dracos face, but he knew he couldn't, it wasn't his place too.

"You think I did this?" I – I would never harm her, I love her. Why would I hurt her?" he asked.

"I don't know…you tell me!" and stood there.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do this!" he was protesting now.

Professor Snape now had an idea of what must have happened and told Draco to go back to his chamber and stay there until further notice. "Put a locking spell on your room" he said, "something is very wrong here and I'm afraid both you and Ginny are in danger. Go now and hurry!" He turned to Madam Pomfrey and told her he'd get Professor McGonagal to stay with Ginny for she was not to be left alone. He ran out into the corridor - "Professor Dumbledore needs to know about this and so will the Ministry of Magic" and disappeared around the corner.

Draco, upon arrival, opened his chamber door. He quickly closed it and said the locking spell. He was totally confused and upset. Who would want to hurt…and then it came to him…"Father!"

"Why didn't I hear him?" He noticed the blood again and took his fathers' portrait off the wall and threw it into the fire place. "I'll kill him!" he yelled. "If she dies Father, I will see to it, that you never walk the earth again!"

Part 4

Arriving at Dumbledore's office, he entered to find Arthur and Molly Weasley conversing with the Headmaster.

"Oh…excuse me." And started to back out until Dumbledore spoke up.

"Severus, come in." And motioned him in. "Is there something I can help you with?" He questioned.

"We have a serious problem. It seems that this incident was not of…Lucius was the culprit."

"I see…and how did this fall into play?" He said.

"He acted through his…through Draco." And kept looking over at the Weasleys, who were now very interested in what was going on.

He didn't want to say too much for he wasn't sure just how much Dumbledore had told them already.

"Severus, would you please stay. I think I will need your help in explaining this so called 'incident' you had just brought up."

Snape sat down and seemed to feel alittle uncomfortable, especially when it involved with one of his own students.

"As I was saying, there has been an accident that involves Ginny. She's alright, but she has been through a terrible ordeal though.

"Albus, does this incident have anything to do with Lucius?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes Arthur. Lucius acted through his son to get to Ginny." He spoke very cautiously, for he didn't want to upset them.

"But why? What does he want with our Ginny?" Molly was very distraught and was noticeably shaken.

"I know that what I'm about to tell you will come as a bit of a shock, but Draco and Ginny are engaged."

Both Arthur and Molly were in shock. Ginny, their only daughter, engaged to Lucius Malfoys son. How? Why? Lucius is the one person that Arthur works with and loathes more than anything. Just speaking his name, brings their blood to boil.

"How could you have let this happen?" Molly wanted answers.

"Molly, no one wished this to happen. We have many students here at Hogwarts. It is not expected of our teachers to know exactly what goes on with each and every single student, it would be impossible.

Ginny is a sensible girl. I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. She just happened to see something in Draco, that none of us has been able too!"

"Can we see her now, please?" Arthur was growing anxious, as was Molly.

They followed Dumbledore out into the hall and led them down to the hospital wing. Molly already knew where it was and so was way ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Draco sat, waiting for Snape to return. He was crushed, his Father tried to kill the one person in his life that truly cared and loved him. Why? Why Ginny? She was the only person who saw him differently and now that was gone, because she now thinks he had tried to harm her. She would never want to see him again. Maybe she'll want to leave the school for good! He wouldn't blame her if she did.

Looking at the flames in the fireplace, he kept seeing her face. He felt lost, as if his whole world was crumbling in on top of him. He wanted to see her so bad, but he knew if he did, he'd probably end up scaring her again and he didn't want to do that.

Hate was building up in him. Never in his life had he ever hated anyone as much as he did his Father. This was a man, who for the longest time he had looked up too, feared him yes, but truly admired his accomplishments, but not now.

Snape walked in, "Draco, it was your…", Draco finished the sentence.

"Father – I know." And went on looking at the fire.

"How did you find out? Who told you?" He inquired and walked over to where he sat.

"No one – I figured it out on my own, it wasn't hard." And leaned back in to the couch, covering his face with his arm.

"You know we have contacted Cornelius Fudge and we'll be sending him to Azakaban Prison."

Draco kept his face covered. "You could order the Dementors to give him the kiss of death and I wouldn't flinch. I have not feelings for him, none whatsoever…" His coldness made Snape concerned.

"Draco, he still is your Father. He deserves your respect no matter what he has done." And started to sit down, when Draco stood up and lashed out at Snape.

"RESPECT…RESPECT FOR WHAT? He tried to kill Ginny, that right there alone desolved whatever respect I had for him." And walked away.

"Malfoy!" Snape raised his voice.

"ENOUGH! I wish to be left alone!" Snape stormed out.

Draco walked over to the window. It was snowing again. Putting his finger on the window pane, he wrote her name in the frost, "Ginny…" he whispered. A tear could be seen running down his cheek.

Part 5

It was morning and Professor Dumbledore came into the hospital wing to see Ginny. She was sitting upright in her bed and eating her breakfast.

"I see you are feeling better Ginny." He said.

"Yes, much better thank you." And smiled.

"Ginny we need to talk – about what had happened to you that night in Draco's bedchamber." And sat down.

"I-I don't know…I can't, please can't it wait?" She pleaded with him.

"No, waiting will only prolong the agony and you may forget a few things that might be important. I'm sorry, but we must discuss it."

"I – I remember going into his chamber, he was…sitting on his bed, he was upset! He wouldn't talk to me, not at first. But when Professor Snape left, he started to talk nonsense.

"Like what?"

"He said I wished this to happen, I mean, he and I not getting married and that I should go away. But everytime I'd approach him, he got worse! He – he threw his books off the table and he…he pushed me…hard against the door!" Tears were falling down her face and her hands were clenched.

"I was scared, he was so mad! I guess mad at me, because I wouldn't marry him right away!" She wouldn't look at Dumbledore, she kept her eyes focused on her hands.

"What happened next?" And urged her to go on.

"He – he picked me up…" she paused. She was getting to the part that was the hardest to come to terms with and to relive that horrifying experience again only made things worse for her.

"He…placed me on-on his bed…" her voice quivered. "His shirt was – he took his shirt off – he wanted to – to – but… OH! HEADMASTER I CAN'T GO ON! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" And covered her face with her hands and cried.

"There, there Ginny, I'm sorry, but I needed to know. Ginny…it was not Draco who did this to you."

"YES IT WAS! I WAS THERE, YOU WEREN'T!" And kept on crying. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore thought Draco was innocent! He violated her in the worse way and the one man who she trusted with all her heart, Dumbledore, didn't believe her.

"Ginny listen…Lucius Malfoy acted through Draco. Yes, you only saw who you wanted to see, understand?"

She turned to look at Dumbledore. Shaking and her face wet from tears, she listened attentively.

"Lucius acted through his son to get to you! That's why you only saw Draco."

"Draco's Father? But why? Why would he want to hurt me?

"He has had someone watch Draco and report back to him. That's how he knew about you and Draco. Ginny, Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, he wants Draco to become one also. But, if you and Draco marry, the likelihood of Draco following in his fathers footsteps would be gone, thus, the attack on you. He wanted you to think that Draco had done this to you, so that you would leave him alone."

"He is innocent then?"

"Yes, Ginny…innocent." And turned to walk away.

"Headmaster! When can I see Draco?"

"I am not sure, soon, when you are truly ready." and walked out the door.

She had to see him, but how? Somehow she had to sneak out during the night and into his Chamber, but getting past Madam Pomfrey was going to be a problem.

Part 6

Lunch was over and Draco hardly at anything. He was on his way to Herbology when Pansy Parkinson walked up to him and in a sugary voice said, "Hey Draco, where ya been?" And grabbed his arm.

Draco tried to shrug it off, but she had such a tight grip that he couldn't.

"Parkinson…leave me alone will you!" and continued to fight her off.

"Who's got you all uptight? Your Father getting on your case again?" She asked inquisitively.

He glared at her. "Keep my Father and your nose out of my business!" And shoved her off .

Pansy just stood there. He never treated her in that way before! They were friends or so she thought.

"See if I ever ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me again!" She yelled back.

He walked into Herbology and stood next to Crabbe and Goyle. The 'Three Musketeers' (Ron, Hermione and Harry) were standing across from him, talking amongst themselves, when Professor Sprout came in.

"Good morning 7 years and welcome to Greenhouse 3! Today we'll be studying the properties of the Rosfidel root. Who can tell me about it?"

Hermione of course, raised her hand straight away. Draco, however, playing around with some dirt on the table, didn't bother to notice that Professor Sprout had called on him.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you going to be a part of this class today? I suggest you pay attention and explain if you will the properties of todays root." And stood waiting.

He felt embarrassed, because he hadn't done any studying, not since the incident. Trying to think of something intelligent to say, he finally gave in and said, "I don't know!" and looked at Goyle out of the corner of his eye. Goyle shrugged his shoulders at him, as if to say 'don't look at me!'

Sprout continued, "If you are not going to prepare for class, then may I suggest you not bother coming. Not only are you wasting your time, but everyone elses." And went on with the lesson.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE!" and walked out, throwing his gloves on the floor.

"I wonder whats going on with Malfoy?" Harry asked. "It's not like him to just leave a classroom!"

"Are you mad?" Ron said. "Of course its just like Malfoy! He's a prat, who could care less about anyone, but himself! Wish he'd leave the school!" and turned to listen to Professor Sprout.

Hermione on the other hand, got curious by all this and raise her hand to be excused. She quickly ran through the corridors hoping to find Malfoy, but had no luck. "Where could he have gone to?"

She started to go up the stairs when they started to move. When they stopped, she got off and realized where she was, the 3rd floor. The restricted area.

"Oh, I hope Mrs. Norris isn't around, if Filch caught me, I'd be serving detention for sure!" And moved cautiously trying not to make a sound.

Walking down the corridors, the torches on the right side of the wall, would ignite with flames. Their glow illuminated everything, even the person who was sitting on the bench at the far end! Hermione paused, "Who could it be?" She wondered. She crept closer, making sure she wouldn't be seen.

It was Draco!

But why is he sitting there by himself, in the dark? She had to found out.

He was resting his forearms on his legs. Hands clasped together and he hung his head down. She thought she heard crying, but Malfoy, crying? It couldn't be! Malfoy isn't capable of such an emotion – or is he? She thought.

But it was true! He sat there, in the dark and cried! He put his head up and wiped his face off with his hand. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly as he got up to walk away.

Hermione decided she better leave before he caught her. Just as she took a step to turn around, she accidently stepped on a small stone, that made a crunching noise.

Draco froze and turned around slowly. "Who's there?" he demanded. No answer. "Lumos!" and his wand gave off light. He walked toward the direction of the noise. Looking behind every door and corner, he found no one and proceeded up to his Chamber.

When he was gone, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa! That was close! I've got to tell Ron and Harry about all this!" And took off running.

"Funkywobberbeans!" and the portrait opened up to the Griffindor common room. There she saw Harry and Ron at the table doing their homework.

"You'll never believe what I saw!" and sat down next to Ron, completely out of breath.

"Let me think…mmmmm" and placed his finger by his mouth. "Oh, I know! You found a book in the library that you haven't read yet!"

Harry started to laugh. "Very funny Ronald Wealsey, but I was up on the 3rd floor corridor and I saw Malfoy! He was sitting on a bench, in the dark and crying!"

Harry and Ron both looked at each other. "WHY?" they said together.

"I don't know! He was just sitting there and crying!" and looked at their faces.

"Are you sure it was Malfoy, I mean, Malfoy crying? It doesn't make any sense Hermione!" This was so much more interesting then studying Astrology and closed his book.

"I'm positive! I got pretty close to him without being seen. But why do you suppose he was so upset?" and took an apple from her pocket.

"Maybe his 'poor little Nimbus 2001' broke down!" smirked Ron.

"Yeah, or maybe he dirtied his clothes!" Harry added.

"Ok, laugh if you will, but I'm dead serious here. Malfoy is very upset, enough so that it got him crying! Something is terribly wrong and I mean to find out!"

Ron grabbed her arm, the look her gave her was disconcerting.

"Mione, don't go sticking your nose into something that's none of your business! You don't know why Malfoy is upset and besides why would you care….unless…HERMIONE! You don't feel anything for that git do you? and took a big gulp.

"No!" she yelled back.

"Ron's right Hermione. Just stay out of it! You might put yourself into danger if you go snooping around!" and scooted closer to her. "Ok?"

Hermione was touched by all this concern, but this curiousity got the better of her and she wasn't going to give up.

"Ok guys, I'll leave it alone. Heaven knows I don't want you two to have a bloody heart attack over it, so…it's forgotten!" and went to open her homework from potions, when she thought she heard Ron say, "That's my girl!" She looked at him oddly.

"What did you say?" and stared at him.

"Uh…I uh…said – Well done!" and quickly put his nose back into his Astrology book.

The wind howled through the cracks of the windows, making the black corridors eery and cold.

Everyone from all four houses were in the Great Hall, eating dinner, everyone except Draco and of course, Ginny.

Draco was in his Chamber laying on his bed, in the dark. The moon was peeking in through his window and the light was shining down on him. He laid there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ginny…"he said softly.

"Yes…" Very faintly, but still very audible over the noise the windows made.

His eyes got big. He sat up quickly and looked around the darkened room. He wasn't sure if he imagined her voice, for he was missing her badly.

"Ginny.." he called out again and listened very carefully. The fire crackled and gave off an orange glow. He couldn't see anything! He glanced over at the window and in the moonlight and small figure stepped into view.

He got up slowly, his pulse quickened. Could it be…Ginny? As he drew nearer, the figure became more clearer. Her nightgown was sheer and the light shining behind her, revealed a small , but beautiful body.

"Ginny, is that you?" His palms were sweaty.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" she replied

He placed his hands on her hips and drew her into him. She smelled so sweet and her fragile body felt so…so lost against him. It was her, she hadn't died and she still loved him. He had waited for this moment for so long and now, now she was here.

He looked her. He missed looking into her eyes and he missed kissing her lips. Leaning down, he caressed her lips with his. They were soft.

"Ginny, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I never wanted anything to happen to you, never!"

"Shhh, not now. Just hold me." she pleaded.

They stood there, for what must of seemed like hours. He didn't want to let her go.

Suddenly out of nowhere Lucius appeared!

"I see you haven't learned your lesson Draco! I must say, either you're very stupid or you really enjoyed seeing her squirm in pain! If the second choice is what you prefer, I'd say I did a rather good job in bringing you up, but – I think not – isn't that true – my son?" and walked over to them with eyes that looked murderous.

Draco saw what his Father was up to, and moved Ginny behind him.

"You will **not** harm her Father!" he yelled back.

"I can't, can I…mmmmmm, we shall see." and had a half smile on his face.

Before Draco could react, his Father shouted out, "CRUCIO!" and aimed it right at his son. A flash of green light came shooting out and down went Draco, screaming in pain. It was a pain like nothing he has ever felt. Every inch of his body felt as though his skin was being ripped off his bone. He wanted to die right there.

"See if you ever defy me again!" and turned his focus on Ginny.

Giny didn't know what to do! There Draco was, withering in pain and his eyes rolling back into his head.

I've got to get out of here, she thought frantically and ran for the door, but before she got there, Lucius apparated and appeared in front of her.

"Leaving so soon Miss Weasley? I think not. It would be impolite, don't you agree? Apparently our last meeting you didn't take me too seriously. What a pity! I guess theres only one thing left to do!" And raised his wand up, high above him and said, "AVADA KE…"

Ginny screamed as loud as she could. All of a sudden, a big flash lit the room and there stood Dumbledore. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius wand flew out of his hand. He turned around and saw the Headmaster standing there.

"They should have gotten rid of you a long time ago! You're nothing but a meddlesome old fool!" he spat.

Professor Snape just then, ran tino the room. Draco was still on the floor, stunned. "ENERVATE!" and pointing his wand at him.

Draco woke up and moaned, he was still in pain.

Ginny was still to stunned to move.

"Severus, come to help the Great Dumbledore?" and he sneered as he spoke.

"I never thought…Lucius, that you would stoop so low, as to torture your own son to get what you wanted, not to mention the use of the Avada Kedava on a student here at Hogwarts. I hope you have a 'happy' life at Azakaban Prison." And sheepishly grinned.

Ginny ran over to where Draco laid on the floor. "Draco, are you alright?" and helped him to sit up.

He just moaned. He couldn't see anything yet, everything was still blurry.

"G – Ginny…I hurt so bad, help me!" and blacked out.

She held onto him. Shaken with fright she tried to pull him over to the side of the room, but couldn't.

"Severus, if you would, take Lucius to my office. Cornelius Fudge will be waiting to take him to Azakaban."

"You'll regret that you ever did this Dumbledore! YOU MARK MY WORDS!" and turned abruptly to go with Snape, who kept his wand on him.

"Ginny, help me to get Draco on his bed." and they both lifted him and laid him down.

"I'll go fetch Madam Pomfrey and she'll administer to him. Meanwhile, you make sure you stay here until she arrives, then you better go get some rest yourself!" and eyed her as he looked over the tops of his glasses.

Professor Dumbledore left and Ginny walked over to Draco. She sat down on the floor next to him. He looked pale and his skin was clammy. She placed a blanket up over him to keep him warm and wiped his forehead off.

"I promise you, when this is over, everyone will know the real Draco Malfoy!" and kissed on the lips.

Part 7

Everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast. The usual conversations were taking place. Hermione scolding Ron and Harry for not doing their homework, Colin Creevy still taking pictures to send home. Yes, everything seemed normal, until…

The doors to the Great Hall opened up and in walked Ginny and Draco holding hands!

The talking began to fizzle as they stood there and mouths were dropping open. It was so quiet, that you could probably hear a pin drop.

Professor Dumbledore noticed the change and looked up to see what was happening. When he saw Ginny and Draco together, he smiled.

Ron didn't notice his sister until Hermione elbowed him, hard, in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled.

Hermione said nothing, but pointed.

"Say, I like this! You not speaking! It's quite refreshing Mione, you should do this more often!" and turned to look where she was pointing.

As Ron turned, he saw what Hermione and everyone else saw. He went into shock.

"What is that…" then he remembered…it wasn't that long ago that he had caught them together in the owlery and how he almost killed him. But he had thought that they had broken off the relationship. She never mentioned anything to him about Draco, so he just assumed.

Draco caressed her face with his hand before going over to his table. She smiled and went to sit down next to Ron.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully and reached for a danish.

"Ah…morning Gin. I thought you and Draco weren't seeing each other!" and made a nervous laugh.

"You thought wrong! Infact, dear brother, we've been seeing each other since that last incident. You remember…don't you?" and eyed him very carefully.

"I – I remember." and took a drink of pumpkin juice. His mouth felt like cotton.

"We're also engaged!" and she kept right on eating, not taking notice of his reactions.

"WHAT?" and spat his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"OH! RON!" Hermione yelled. "You are such a pig!" and started to clean the mess up.

"Hermione! Did you not hear? They're engaged! Draco and her!" and took hold of both her arms.

"Yes Ron, I heard! Congratulations Ginny! I think it's fab!" and got up to give her a hug.

"What is with you two? Are you totally whacked out?" and sat there with utter confusion on his face.

Harry seeing Rons expression thought he better help him out and went over to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny…excuse me Hermione, but I think you're missing the point here." and he kept eyeing Ron.

"And the point is?" Ginny asked

"Malfoy of course! He's a Slytherin and his Father is a Death Eater. Don't you understand the complications here?"

"Who are you to tell me anything? I tried to get someone to fall in love with me from Griffindor, but the guy was totally thick! He couldn't tell a flirt if it hit him straight in the face!" and placed her arms over her chest.

"Who was it Ginny? Maybe if you tell me I'll go talk to him. If he's interested, would you go out with him?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know Harry. You see, the guy, he's such a mama's boy…" Ginny didn't hold back, she wanted to let him know what a jerk he was to her.

"Ginny, you don't want someone who's going to just…use you? Do you?"

"Oh Harry…you don't know me very well!" and gave him such a seductive smile. This took him by surprise.

"Ginny, you're not like that…are you?" and his eyes got as big as saucers.

She just smiled at him, not uttering a single word just yet. Just as she was about to leave, she stood up, wiped her mouth and said, "Oh, by the way…his name was Harry." and walked away, smiling with such gratification.

"Harry who?" and then it dawned on him…"she was talking about me!" and turned to look at her as she walked out the room.

THE END


End file.
